


Safe And Sound (Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking)

by waterofthemoon



Series: Forever Enough [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jossed, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys talk about raising a family together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe And Sound (Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prelude to [the very first part](http://rememberbefore.livejournal.com/35283.html). For my [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile), of course. ♥

They're lying close together in bed one night, sweaty and still thrumming with pleasure, when Jared brings it up. "You ever think about havin' kids, Jen?"

"Hmmm?" Jensen murmurs. Jared's blurry when he opens his eyes. He fumbles on the nightstand for his glasses and settles them on the bridge of his nose.

"Us, I mean." Jared turns over onto his side and shifts closer so he can curl his body around Jensen's. "Raising a kid together."

Jensen sighs. This isn't the first time Jared's talked about wanting kids or even the first time he's mentioned wanting them with Jensen, but the idea hasn't gotten any less scary. "I hate to break it to you, Jare, but between the two of us, we're kind of lacking in equipment."

"Jerk. We could adopt. Or get a surrogate mother or something," Jared says, tracing designs in the sweat and come drying on Jensen's stomach. "Stop changing the subject."

"'M not," Jensen protests. "I just... I don't know. I mean, I can barely remember to water the plants every day."

"Every other day." Jared rests his hand flat over the planes of Jensen's abdomen. "And you're great with the dogs. Hell, I think Harley loves you more than me these days."

"Not the same," Jensen reminds him. "How d'you expect me to raise a child up right?" He turns his head to nuzzle his nose along Jared's lightly stubbled jaw. "I'm hopeless," he murmurs low against Jared's skin.

Jared shivers in reaction to the touch. "Quit distractin' me," he complains halfheartedly. "I'm tryin' to have a conversation with you."

"We're having one," Jensen says agreeably, bending his head to mouth along Jared's neck and jaw.

"Jen, I'm serious," Jared says. Jensen smugly notices the effort it takes for Jared to pull away and look at him. "This is important to me. I—I kinda want it to be important to you, too."

"Okay, I'm listening." He gives Jared his best 'serious' face, making Jared roll his eyes. "What's bringing this on all of a sudden, huh?"

Jared runs his fingers through his hair. "I dunno," he says, uncharacteristically shy. "I just—you know I always thought I'd have kids one day. Settle down, raise a family, the whole deal."

"Yeah, but Jay, I mean—"

Jared presses a finger against Jensen's lips, effectively shutting him up. "And Supernatural's been over for a while now, and you and me are still a sure thing, and—and I want that for us. I want us to get old and cranky together, Jensen. I want some little Ackles-Padalecki kid we could bring up, teach her the ways of the world. Or him," he adds.

Jensen smiles. "Admit it, you want a girl."

"You're not supposed to have a preference," Jared mumbles, ducking his head so his bangs fall over his eyes.

Something hot and bright explodes in Jensen's chest. "You really want this, don't you," he says softly, cupping Jared's chin and dragging him back up so their eyes meet. "You really think we could do it? You and me?"

Jensen swears that Jared's answering grin is big enough to light the whole world. "Goddammit, Jen," he says fondly. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's you and me."

"Well, hell, sugar," Jensen says, feeling just the tiniest bit overwhelmed. He's not good at the speeches and grand gestures Jared's willing to make for him, but he kisses him long and hard, tangling his hands up in Jared's hair and praying Jared gets the message anyway. "Let's make a baby."


End file.
